Don't Cry Freed
by mimi the lemon lover
Summary: Laxus and Freed have been dating for about 6 months and on their anniversary, Laxus cheats on Freed with Mira. Luckily, Freed has a shoulder to cry on. Lemons! Yaoi! Smut!


**Hai~ Minna~! So here is a yaoi made by me~**

Sunlight gleamed in the morning sky, waking Freed up. He sat up and yawned while rubbing his eyes. Freed slid out of bed and walked to his bathroom looking at his sleepy face. His hair was a mess, he had a bit of crust in his eyes, and his eyes were red and puffy. 'What the hell...' he thought and his memories had came back to him. Last night, his now ex-boyfriend Laxus just cheated on him with Mira. The memories were so clear too...

 _Flashback Last Night_

 _Freed happily walked down street and to his boyfriend's house. It was their 6 month anniversary and Freed decided to buy his boyfriend a lightning chain with some expensive wine._

 _"I can't wait to show Laxus...i hope he'll like it" Freed said to himself smiling. Hr arrived at Laxus' house and opened the door. While he took his shoes off at the front door, Freed saw someone else's shoes. They looked like heels...pink heels. Who did Freed know that wore pink heels? 'Maybe Evergreen is over here to pick up her makeup' he thought but then what he heard made him freeze._

 _"ahhh~ Laxus deeper! Please more!" A familiar voice moaned out in the bedroom. Freed quickly put down the bags and ran to the bedroom and saw Laxus groaning and Mira moaning loudly under him, blushing, naked. Freed wanted to run but he was froze. Laxus groaned more and came inside her as she came as well. Tears blurred his vision and Laxus noticed Freed was in the door way. His eyes widened and Freed tried to stop crying. "F-freed...um.." Laxus tried to explain but it was too late. Freed ran out the house barefoot, still crying all the way home. When he got home, he went straight to bed and cried himself to sleep 2 hours later._

 _Flashback End_

Freed almost wanted to cry again just thinking about last night but he wanted to be brave. Freed turned on the warm water in the sink and washed his face and then took a quick shower. 'Wait a second. I left my shoes over Laxus' house.' He thought as he stepped out of the shower and started to get on some clothes and sighed. "I'll ask someone to pick them up...I'll just put on some different shoes" Freed said as he put on his different boots.

Freed grabbed his sword and brushed his hair and put on his red coat and black pants and walked out the door and to the guild. To tell the truth, Freed didn't want to go. He was nervous to face Mira or Laxus but he wanted to be brave and just decided to avoid them. "Freed?" A male voice said and Freed turned around to find Bickslow who looked a bit strange. "Bickslow? Where's your helmet?" The green haired male asked and Bickslow sweatdropped and replied "Well last night me and Gray got into another fight and he broke my helmet." he said while chuckling a bit "Anyway why are you going to the guild so late? You usually go at 8 a.m. with Laxus. It's almost noon." The seith mage saw Freed tense up at Laxus' name but didn't say anything about it as they both walked to the guild in silence. 'I hope Laxus didn't do anything to him' Bickslow thought as he stared at his friend.

To be honest, ever since Bickslow met the green haired man, he's had a crush on him and when Laxus and Freed started dating, he's been trying to avoid the couple. But now that Freed is alone with him, Bickslow finally has a chance to spend time with him

Freed felt like his friend was staring at him so he looked at Bickslow was actually staring. "Um Bickslow? Is there something on my face?" He asked. The seith mage blushed a bit and looked away, forgetting he was staring. "N-no." He said as they hot to the guild. Bickslow opened the doors and walked in greeting every while Freed stood at the door, not wanting to see his ex-boyfriend or Mira. He didn't want to look pathetic and weak so he walked in silently, gretting everyone as well.

Suddenly, Laxus walked up to him with a bit of guilt in his eyes. Freed backed away a bit and gulped. "Freed just listen to me! I'm sorry about last night! I was really sexually frustrated and it was um..." Laxus said glancing away.

"W-wait you mated with Mira?!" Gajeel blurted out as he just so happened to walk by. "Lightning Rod you do realize that she's your mate right?!" Freed's eyes widen and was about to cry. Laxus just tched and walked away, not saying anything.

Then everyone heard a loud POW! Everyone in the guild saw that Bickslow had punched Laxus in the face and fell to the floor.

 _"You Bastard"_ Bickslow said full of hate as he had a dark aura around him.

 **OK MINNA~ That's all for now~ Mimi wants to say bai bai for now~**


End file.
